1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to hair extensions and in particular to a hair extension device configured to enhance the volume and length of a user's natural hair.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair extensions have been used in the hair styling industry for many years and have recently become popular with ordinary consumers and celebrities alike. Hair extensions are used by consumers to enhance the volume, length and/or color of their natural hair. Hair extensions may be used where the user has thin or thinning hair. Hair extensions can also be used to improve the user's aesthetic appearance with an alternative hair style and/or hair color.
Conventional hair extensions are attached to the user's natural hair by clips or glue. These methods of attachment, while simple to install, are only temporarily effective and the hair extensions tend to slip or fall out over time. Certain high-end hair extensions, which have the most natural and desirable appearance, may even require professional expertise to install, which increases the cost and inconvenience for such hair extensions. Accordingly, ordinary consumers would benefit from hair extensions that are low cost, easy to install and remove, and do not prematurely slip or fall out of the user's natural hair.